fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel meets Mother Gothel
After Rapunzel ran away from home, she cries in the courtyard. Suddenly, she hears a voice. "Rapunzel, you poor child." says a voice. Rapunzel turned to see Mother Gothel, who came to make Rapunzel's dreams come true. "You're Mother Gothel---my mother!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Didn't my family exiled you?" she asked. "That's right, flower." Gothel answered. "But how could I stay away when I knew you were so alone?" the witch asked. "What you need is a woman's advice." Rapunzel turned and run away, but she stopped to hear Gothel. "What if I could make all your dreams come true?" Rapunzel turned around and said, "My parents would never allow it." "Oh, well. It musn't be love, and there is nothing I can do to help." Gothel said in a depressed voice. "Could...could you really help me? But how?" Rapunzel asked. "Well... the only way to get what you want is to become a mortal yourself." Gothel replied. "A mortal? Can you do that?" Rapunzel asked, eagerly. Gothel went over to Rapunzel and said, "My dear, sweet child...that's what I do." Just then, King Julien, Tod, and Copper ran over to her, but they were too late. They saw that Rapunzel was in danger. "This is terrible! Tod, Copper! You guys go tell her family!" King Julien urged them. "Okay!" Tod nodded as he and Copper ran to her family, but they were blocked by Roscoe and DeSoto. "Have we got a deal?" Gothel asked, politely. "I'll turn you into a mortal right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract." "A contract?" Rapunzel asked, curiously. "That's right, darling." Gothel said, wisely. "And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is...your voice." "M-my voice?" Rapunzel asked, touching her neck. "I almost forgot---the magic only lasts for three days." Gothel said. "You've got to get Dear Ol' Prince to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day." Gothel told her. "If he doesn't, you turn back into an immortal, and belong to me!" Gothel warned her. "I suppose you might find my terms a little rough. After all, you are King Malcolm and Queen Aurelia's daughter, and Young Baloo and Dot Warner's sister. Adored by all of the Magical Realm! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life." Gothel said, by telling a story to the princess. "Are you sure you won't listen to your parents or your siblings?" the witch asked. "All it'll cost you is your true love." Gothel told her. "Come on, princess. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm." Gothel warned her. "Don't listen to her, Rapunzel!" Julien cried, while Tod and Copper were concerned. Rapunzel was still concerned for Flynn Rider. "Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your prince, though. He is quite a catch..." Gothel said as she was about to leave. "Wait!" Rapunzel called as Gothel turned to Rapunzel, wrapped her around with her arm, and a contract appeared, along with a pen. "All I have to do is sign?" Rapunzel asked. Gothel nodded "yes", while Roscoe and DeSoto were excited for the girl to sign the contract. Just then, Rapunzel grabbed the pen and wrote her name on the contract. With that, the pen disappeared and the contract flew towards Gothel and she grabbed it. "We have a deal! Here you go!" Gothel said in glee as the contract disappeared. "Rapunzel! Don't!" Copper cried. "Please no!" Tod added. "Sora, please! You've got to stop her, mon!" Julien told him as he, Donald, and Goofy ran towards Gothel. "Wait!" Sora called, but Gothel ignored him and created a whirlwind. As Sora was about to warn Rapunzel, he was blocked by the whirlwind as Rapunzel began to vocalize and her voice began to glow. As the voice was no longer on her neck, it turned into a golden, mist-filled orb. Rapunzel clamped her throat in shock. The golden orb goes into Gothel's amulet. Tod, Copper, and Julien gasped in horror. As the whirlwind died down, Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw Rapunzel had been transformed into a mortal. Rapunzel was now wearing a purple strapless top, a matching skirt, and matching slippers. The girl grew pale as she gasped for breath. "Oh no! She can't breathe like that!" Sora cried as he, Donald, and Goofy ran towards Rapunzel and carried her to the mortal world. Gothel cackled in delight while Sora carried Rapunzel, who was unconscious to live. This time, Sora brought her to the mortal world to see Flynn. Category:Fan Fiction